Marco Oswald
Marco Oswald was a Soldat and a member of the Blitzleute under the London faction commanded by Kurt Leberecht. He was killed during the Battle of London by Benjamin Karsten. Appearance Marco was a large and tall man sporting large arms and a dark appearance. He had extremely pale complexion, and he had black eyes as well as black, greasy hair that fell down to his waist. He wore a black, hooded jacket over a dark-red t-shirt along with black jeans. Personality Marco had a very quiet demeanor, almost never speaking except when absolutely necessary. However, he was vicious in battle, and held tremendous confidence in his own abilities. He believed himself able to kill all of the Soldaten Rebels single-handedly. Abilities Marco was quite a capable Soldat when he was alive, being able to battle with two powerful Soldaten simultaneously for an extended period of time. He had a great command over the basic Kräften of the Soldaten such as Schnell and Stehen, making him a difficult target to hit. His personal Kräften focused on the manipulation of dark-colored energy for assaulting his opponents. His main Kraft, [[Dunkeljäger, allows him to fire this energy in a singular, intense beam that can deal a considerable amount of damage to any enemy or structure it makes contact with. He can control the amount of energy that is released by choosing which bodypart he fires the attack from. Should he fire the attack from his hand, a large and powerful stream will unleash which can cause large explosions upon impact. He can also fire the technique from one finger, causing a tiny sliver of energy that, while small, can still deal a significant amount of damage. He has also shown the ability to fire the technique from both hands at the same time to create a dual attack which is much more difficult to counter or evade. A modified version of Marco's main technique, known as Kleinen Dunkeljäger, allows him to fire the energy in the form of a barrage of tiny blasts, which travel quickly and in great numbers, making them very difficult to avoid. These small blasts are also quite deadly, and can be lethal if they make direct contact with an enemy. Moarco also has considerable defensive ability in the form of his Dunkelwand technique. This manipulates his energy to form a wall in his vicinity to intercept any incoming attack. The energy is quite durable, being able to take a significant amount of damage without showing signs of ware. Marco can also shape the Dunkelwand to form a dome or sphere around him, providing him with an impenetrable defense from any direction. Marco could also use the Dunkelwand as a catalyst for his other techniques, firing his Dunkeljäger directly from the energy wall while still leaving him defended. Story Allies at the Spectrum Marco is first seen in London alongside the other members of the London Blitzleute, led by Kurt Leberecht. The Blitzleute comment on the impending arrival of the Soldaten Rebels, and Marco offers to intercept them before they get to London. Kurt declines, stating that he wants to be able to fight the Shinobi among them personally. Later on, as the Soldaten Rebels explore London in small groups, the London Blitzleute attack them, engaging various Rebels in combat. Marco attacks Benjamin Karsten and Helene Diethelm and quickly gains the advantage, leaving the two Rebels panting after a short time. However, they quickly resume combat, but Marco's powers prove too powerful for them as they are left on the defensive, unable to form a successful counterattack. Marco's offensive and defensive abilities prove time and time again to be powerful enough to keep both Benjamin and Helene at bay. Even as Helene manages to hit him directly with her Tollen Körperteile, Marco quickly recovers from the assault and provides a powerful counterattack causing her to go straight back on the defensive with Benjamin. Battles are fought across Paris, and even as a section of the city is destroyed by Arthur Benedict, Marco remains focused on his target as the three of them continue fighting. Benjamin and Helene work together, and Benjamin distracts Marco as Helene hits him with all of her strength, sending Marco crashing into the ground with considerable force. As Marco is left recovering, Benjamin quickly gathers an enormous amount of water and hits Marco with Flusstod, smashing him with thousands of tons of pressure and killing Marco. Category:Character Category:OC